The Bodyguard
by Blanket77
Summary: Akashi selalu menyelesaikan masalah Furihata, bahkan sebelum sang pemuda menyadarinya./AkaFuri


Sesosok pemuda dengan surai cokelat sewarna tanah berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah universitas ternama di Tokyo. Mencekram tali selempang tasnya erat dengan wajah berseri. Kedua manik yang memiliki warna sewarna dengan surai miliknya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sementara senyum cerah terlukis di wajahnya.

Akhirnya—

Setelah perjuangan panjang yang dipenuhi keringat, air mata dan telinga yang panas akibat ceramah panjang dari guru matematika—yang sudah frustasi mengajar sang pemuda. Dia, Furihata Kouki, berhasil masuk ke salah satu universitas populer di Tokyo.

Akhirnya!

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bodyguard<strong>

**.**

**Cast: A**ka**s**hi **S**ei**j**uu**r**o **x F**uri**h**ata **K**ou**ki**

**Genre: F**lu**f**f (?)

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: K**ur**o**ko** n**o** B**as**u**ke **F**uji**m**aki **T**ad**a**to**s**hi

**Warning: A**U,** s**h**o**u-**a**i,** O**O**C**,** t**yp**o**s,** b**ad** g**ram**m**ar

**.**

* * *

><p>Guguran bunga sakura yang memenuhi sepanjang jalan masuk utama berjatuhan menimpa surai tanah Furihata. Genggaman tangan pemuda tersebut pada tasnya semakin menguat, gugup di hari pertama. Seharusnya hari ini dia berangkat bersama Kuroko dan Kagami—yang harus belajar mati-matian akibat ancaman Kuroko—tapi karena dia lupa menyetel alarm di hp, dia bangun kesiangan, untunglah masih sempat mengejar bus terakhir.<p>

Degup jantung Furihata berdetak lebih kencang, berlawanan dengan langkahnya yang melangkah lambat. Ini hari perdananya sebagai seorang mahasiswa, Furihata tidak ingin mengacaukannya. Dengan senyum terlampau senang yang tertahan, pemuda bersurai tanah tersebut semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah sampai di aula utama, dia harus berbelok ke kiri dan mencari pertamanya pagi ini. _Oh, Furihata sungguh senang._

Suara ramai dari gerombolan perempuan di persimpangan jalan menarik perhatian Furihata. Para perempuan—dan beberapa laki-laki—berdesakan mengerumuni sebuah objek yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk aula utama. Banyaknya massa yang berkerumun membuat jalan yang hendak dilalui Furihata terhalang.

Furihata yang bertubuh... yah bisa dibilang ringkih, berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang didominasi kaum hawa tersebut. Dia tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas di hari pertama. Furihata mendorong tubuhnya untuk maju lebih dalam di antara kerumunan itu. Suara melengking para wanita membuat telinganya pengang, tapi dia harus bertahan.

Namun naas, saat hampir mencapai pinggir kerumunan, Furihata terjepit di antara dua perempuan berbadan besar. Sementara tas selempangnya tertahan di belakang—sepertinya tersangkut sesuatu. Furihata mencoba bergerak maju seraya tetap menarik tasnya yang terasa berat. _Ayo sedikit lagi, _batin Furihata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Furihata menggapai udara kosong, tubuhnya berhasil keluar namun tas selempangnya masih tertahan di belakang. Furihata menarik tasnya kuat, namun semakin dia menarik tas tersebut, semakin kuat pula dia tertarik. Lima menit lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai, tapi Furihata masih berkutat dengan tasnya.

Jeritan para perempuan semakin terdengar nyaring dan kerumunan semakin melebar, seakan membuka jalan bagi seseorang. Furihata yang masih berusaha menarik tasnya yang tersangkut tidak siap saat tasnya mendadak terlepas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Aaa... _ittai_," erang Furihata seraya mengusap pantatnya yang berhasil menyapa permukaan bumi.

Jeritan semakin melengking. Sepasang sepatu _sport_ putih biru berhenti di depan Furihata yang masih terduduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kouki?"

Sebuah tangan terulur di depan Furihata.

"Ano..." Furihata mendongak dan terbelalak kaget setelahnya.

_Glup._

"A.. Akashi!"

"Ayo berdiri." Akashi menarik tangan Furihata untuk bangun.

Furihata masih terdiam tidak percaya. Menatap takut pemuda di depannya yang menatap balik Furihata dengan kedua mata heterokromik miliknya.

Akashi Seijuuro. Berdiri di depan Furihata Kouki—yang hampir kehilangan rohnya akibat syok berlebih.

Kehidupan mahasiswa Furihata Kouki bisa dipastikan tidak akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

* * *

><p>"Furihata."<p>

"Furihata-_kun."_

"Hoi Furihata!"

"Eh?!" Furihata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menemukan Kagami dan Kuroko yang menatap heran dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko.

"A-ano... aku baik-baik saja," jawab sang surai tanah.

"Syukurlah, karena sejak kelas pertama tadi kau seperti orang yang kehilangan arah," lanjut Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Lebih tepatnya kehilangan roh," tanggap Kagami.

"Eh? Apa maksud kalian?" Furihata menatap Kuroko dan Kagami kaget. Sebegitu parahnya kah efek syok tadi pagi.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak sadar jika kita sedang berada di kantin," ucap Kuroko mengabaikan ucapan Furihata sebelumnya.

Furihata segera menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Mendapati suasana ramai dengan wangi berbagai macam masakan menyapa indera penciumannya.

"Sejak kapan aku ada di kantin?!" Furihata kembali berteriak kaget.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau kalah Kagami, traktir aku." Kuroko tersenyum senang, sementara pemuda bersurai merah marun di sampingnya berdecih kesal. _Lagi-lagi Kuroko menang._

Sepertinya kejadian tadi pagi masih mempengaruhi mental Furihata.

Surai _baby blue _ mengerling.

"Aku lupa bilang jika Akashi-_kun_ juga masuk ke universitas ini," ujarnya datar.

"Jadi maksudmu kita akan satu universitas dengan Akashi hingga lulus?" tanya Kagami seraya membuka mulutnya lebar untuk memasukkan seporsi besar roti isi.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Itu jika kau lulus tepat waktu Kagami-_kun."_

Dan seperti saat mereka SMA dulu, adegan Furihata yang berusaha menahan Kagami agar tidak memukul Kuroko kembali terjadi.

**.**

* * *

><p>Siang mulai beranjak sore, dan Furihata terlihat tengah berjalan pulang seorang diri. Kagami dan Kuroko mengambil mata kuliah tambahan sehingga membuat keduanya pulang malam. Seharusnya sih Furihata juga mengambil kelas itu, tapi sepertinya pekerjaan sambilan Furihata tidak memungkinkannya mengambil jam lebih.<p>

Furihata melangkah pelan melewati lorong tengah kampus. Beberapa perempuan yang melewatinya berbisik mencurigakan. Awalnya sang surai tanah tidak begitu memedulikannya, tapi saat gerombolan perempuan lain melewatinya, Furihata mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

Heran bercampur kaget. Darimana para perempuan itu tahu namanya?

Lalu teriakan di tikungan depan membuat fokus Furihata teralihkan. _Gawat, Akashi datang._

Furihata hendak berputar arah dan berbalik, berniat pulang lewat gerbang belakang. Namun rupanya sang pemilik mata heterokromik telah melihat sosoknya. Dan tanpa disangka orang itu memanggil Furihata.

"Kouki. Kemari kau."

Furihata membatu. Dengan setengah hati dia menoleh dan mendapati Akashi yang menatapnya tajam.

"Cepatlah," ucap sang surai krimson.

Furihata menyeret langkahnya menuju Akashi. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan cemburu para perempuan yang masih berteriak memanggil nama Akashi.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya sang emperor saat Furihata telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya.

Sang surai tanah mengangguk ragu. Menunduk memandang ujung sepatu Akashi alih-alih menatap sang empunya.

"Wajahku ada di atas Kouki, bukan di bawah," protes Akashi. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak terima jika ujung sepatunya lebih menarik perhatian sang chihuahua dibandingkan wajahnya.

Takut-takut Furihata menaikkan pandangannya. Wajah Akashi terlihat. Wajah dengan segala kesempurnaan dan arogansinya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo pulang bersama." Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat terperangah para perempuan di sekeliling Akashi serta Furihata.

"Pu-pu-pulang be-bersama?" Furihata tergagap. Bagaimanapun juga ini terlalu gila untuk menjadi kenyataan. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro mengajak Furihata Kouki—si mahluk ordinari—pulang bersama.

"Iya. Kau tidak mau?" raut wajah Akashi berubah, menatap Furihata penuh intimidasi.

"Bu-b-b-bukannya b-b-be-begitu. Tapi a-a-aku harus pergi ke te-tempat ke-k-kerja sambilan," jawab Furihata takut dengan aura yang memancar dari Akashi.

"Ku antar ke tempat kerjamu kalau begitu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Furihata, sang emperor telah berjalan lebih dahulu. Tidak ada lagi sanggahan. Tidak ada lagi penolakan. ucapan—perintah—nya adalah absolut.

Ragu untuk melangkah, namun tatapan cemburu dari para perempuan yang sebelumnya mengelu-elukan nama Akashi membuatnya merinding juga. Jadi untuk keselamatannya sang chihuahua lebih memilih mengekori Akashi.

Beberapa langkah dia berlari, berusaha menyusul sang pemuda singa. Namun sesuatu membuat kakinya tersandung tanpa sempat berteriak maupun menghindar dan berhasil membuat bagian depan badannya jatuh terjerembap. Ciumannya dengan bumi terasa menyakitkan, Furihata tidak yakin wajahnya baik-baik saja.

Sepasang sepatu _sport _putih biru kembali berhenti di depan seperti kejadian tadi pagi. Tapi kali ini Akashi dengan sigap menggapai tubuh Furihata, membantunya bangun. Jari-jemari Akashi mengangkat dagu Furihata, memeriksa kemungkinan luka yang di dapat akibat benturan wajah dengan lantai tadi. Hidung Furihata memerah, namun selebihnya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Akashi mengelus surai coklat milik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kau tidak apa-apakan? Bisa berdiri?" tanyanya.

Furihata mengangguk, masih berusaha menahan sakit di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa berjalan lebih dahulu ke gerbangkan? Aku ada urusan sebentar di sini."

Furihata hendak bertanya, namun gestur tubuh Akashi yang seakan memberitahukan lakukan-cepat-aku-tidak-terima-basa-basi membuatnya melangkah pergi sesuai keinginan sang pemilik mata heterokromik.

Setelah memastikan tubuh Furihata menghilang di tikungan menuju aula utama, Akashi berbalik menatap para gadis dengan tatapan dingin. Tangannya merogoh saku kemejanya dan menarik keluar sebuah gunting sewarna merah darah.

"Jadi... bisa beritahu aku siapa perempuan yang punya nyali besar hingga berani membuat Kouki-_ku_ jatuh?"

**.**

* * *

><p>Berulang kali Furihata memalingkan wajahnya kearah tikungan aula utama. Mau berapa lama lagi Akashi membuatnya menunggu, jika tidak cepat-cepat dia bisa terlambat masuk kerja. Sang surai tanah kini berdiri di gerbang utama universitas. Menunggu Akashi dengan sabar.<p>

Tak lama surai merah Akashi mulai terlihat. Sang emperor berjalan cepat menuju Furihata—pacar belum resminya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, ternyata membuat mereka mengaku lebih sulit dari yang kuperkirakan," ucap Akashi dengan senyum tipis yang entah mengapa membuat Furihata merinding.

"Me-mengaku?" Furihata menatap Akashi. Bingung dengan ucapan sang emperor.

"Lupakan saja. Jadi dimana tempat kerja sambilanmu? Kita naik mobilku." Akashi hendak berbalik menuju tempat parkir saat suara gemetar Furihata mengintrupsi.

"A-ano Akashi... uhm.. a-a-aku bi-bisa naik b-bus dari ha-halte depan," ucap Furihata menatap Akashi takut-takut.

"Naik bus?"

"Y-ya."

"Baiklah."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita akan pulang bersama?"

Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Akashi Seijuuro seorang tuan muda naik bus? Tidak bisa Furihata bayangkan. Sebegitu besarkah keinginan Akashi untuk pulang bersama Furihata?

"Sudah ayo cepat. Kau harus kerja sambilankan?"

Tanpa persetujuan Furihata, Akashi menarik tangan sang chihuahua. Sang surai tanah gugup seketika. Entah kenapa setiap kali Akashi berada di dekatnya, Furihata merasa dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Eksistensinya kalah dengan eksistensi seorang Akashi.

Hening menyelimuti. Keduanya masih berpegangan tangan—Akashi yang memegang tangan Furihata sebenarnya. Degup jantung Furihata semakin kencang, membuat sang pemilik mencengkram kaus bagian dadanya erat, berusaha meredam suara degup itu. _Jika Akashi dengar bagaimana?_

Oke, secara teknis Akashi tidak mungkin dapat mendengar, tapi yah.. siapa tahu.

Halte bus tampak di depan mereka. Hari semakin sore dan ini jam pulang kantor, jadi tidak heran halte itu kini sesak oleh para pekerja, mengingat ada sebuah kompleks perkantoran di dekat sini.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kerumunan pekerja. Furihata melirik kearah barisan bangku dan mendesah kecewa karena semuanya telah terisi penuh. Akashi yang sangat sensitif jika menyangkut hal-hal mengenai Furihata segera menyadari desah kecewa sang pemuda bersurai tanah di sampingnya.

Akashi melirik ke bangku di sudut halte. Seorang pemuda yang Akashi tahu adalah teman sekelasnya di kelas bisnis internasional duduk menyender di sana. Sang pemuda yang merasakan aura negatif dari Akashi menoleh dan mendapati sang emperor menatapnya garang.

_Pergi-atau-gunting-melayang._

Sang pemuda lebih memilih opsi pertama. Dia bangkit berdiri dan membaur dengan kerumunan di depannya.

"Kouki di sana ada bangku kosong," ucap Akashi seraya menarik tangan Furihata.

Mereka kembali menerobos kerumunan. Namun saat Akashi berhasil mencapai bangku itu, seorang pria menyalip dan menduduki bangku itu. Akashi? Tentu saja tidak terima.

Belum sempat sang pria mendaratkan tubuhnya di bangku, siku Akashi dengan cepat bergerak. Menyikut punggung dan kaki kanannya menjegal kedua kaki pria malang itu. Sang pria terdesak kedepan, hampir jatuh ke depan dan membuat efek domino. Tapi tangan Akashi dengan sigap menahannya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi teman saya sedang sakit. Jadi tolong berikan kursi kosong itu padanya ya?" bisik Akashi.

Sang pria hanya dapat meneguk ludah dan memilih berbaur seperti halnya teman sekelas Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Furihata untuk segera duduk atau dia bisa melukai lebih banyak orang. Furihata hanya menatap Akashi heran, dia tampaknya tidak menyadari 'pertarungan' yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ta-tapi s-s-sepertinya p-pria ta-tadi le-lebih membutuhkan ku-kursi ini," ucap Furihata. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kau juga butuh duduk Kouki. Kau tadi habis jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu, pasti masih pusing. Jadi diam dan duduk dengan manis."

Furihata mengangguk. Akashi terlalu absolut untuk dilawan.

**.**

* * *

><p>Bus yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Halte yang sebelumnya penuh kini perlahan mulai kosong. Semua penumpang telah masuk ke dalam bus, begitu juga Akashi dan Furihata. Mereka berdua kini berdiri bersisian, Furihata memegang tiang besi sementara Akashi di sampingnya bergelayut dengan satu tangan.<p>

Sang surai tanah masih tampak canggung dengan kehadiran Akashi di sampingnya. Furihata lebih memilih menatap jendela bus yang mulai berjalan dibandingkan menatap Akashi yang terus mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Bus sedikit berguncang. Dengan sigap Akashi menangkap pinggang Furihata agar sang pemuda tidak terjatuh. Muka Furihata telah sepenuhnya merah kini. Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan abnormalnya. Sang surai tanah mulai salah tingkah akibat perbuatan Akashi.

"A-Akashi. Ti-tidak u-usah me-memegangiku, a-aku bi-bisa be-berdiri sendiri kok," ucap Furihata masih tergagap.

Akashi menoleh dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Nanti kau terjatuh lagi."

"A-aku bukan anak kecil Akashi," balas Furihata malu. Hey, dia sudah sering naik bus dan dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu penjagaan ekstra agar tidak terjatuh.

"Pokoknya tidak."

Baiklah, Furihata kalah. Dia pasrah. Satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa agar dia segera sampai di tempat kerjanya.

Bus terhenti saat lampu merah. Akashi masih melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang surai tanah, dan Furihata masih berdiri malu di sampingnya. Untunglah bus penuh jadi tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu, semua penumpang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Oh andai Furihata tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika bus penuh sesak seperti ini, mungkin dia tidak akan keberatan dengan lengan Akashi yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Lain Furihata lain lagi Akashi. Dia tahu persis jika alat transportasi umum yang penuh sesak—baik bus maupun kereta—pasti selalu mengundang tangan-tangan jahil nan mesum.

Akashi juga tahu jika Furihata manis dan polos, sasaran empuk para pelaku tangan mesum. Dan semuanya terbukti saat sebuah tangan berkulit kecoklatan mulai merayap menuju bagian belakang tubuh Furihata. Sang emperor mulai bersiaga.

Bus kembali berjalan. Sebuah terowongan nampak di depan. Saat keadaan dengan pencahayaan kurang itulah sang pelaku memulai aksinya. Tangannya merayap membayangkan bagian tubuh kenyal seorang pemuda manis yang tampak polos. Namun nampaknya sang pelaku harus menguburkan impiannya.

Alih-alih menggerayangi tubuh Furihata, sang pelaku justru mendapati tangan lain yang berhasil menangkap tangannya. Sang pelaku mencari pemilik tangan tersebut dan mendapati seorang pemuda bermata heterokromik menatapnya kejam.

Segera ditariknya kembali tangan yang belum sempat menyentuh tubuh Furihata. Tapi tangan Akashi telah lebih dahulu memelintir tangannya. Sang pelaku berteriak tertahan. Terowongan yang dilewati bus hampir habis, itu artinya dia bisa tertangkap basah. Dengan pandangan memohon sang pelaku menatap Akashi.

Akashi diam tak bergeming namun pelintirannya di tangan sang pelaku semakin kencang. Sang pelaku semakin memohon. Dan tepat sebelum terowongan berakhir, Akashi melepaskannya—setelah sebelumnya mengacungkan gunting merah kesayangannya ke leher sang pelaku.

Dengan begini Furihata aman.

"A-Akashi.. ki-kita berhenti di halte berikutnya," ucap Furihata—yang lagi-lagi tidak menyadari 'perterungan' yang dilakukan Akashi.

Sang emperor tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Furihata kembali menatapnya heran, namun segera teralihkan oleh bus yang mulai mendekati halte. Keduanya turun dari bus.

"A-ano Akashi.. cu-cukup sa-sa-sampai di sini sa-saja," ucap Furihata.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan mengantarmu. Jika kubilang mengantar itu artinya mengantar hingga aku memastikan kau aman masuk ke dalam tempat kerjamu," tolak Akashi.

"Ba-baiklah." Furihata kembali mengalah.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah gang yang cukup besar dan berhenti di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji. Furihata masuk melalui pintu belakang. Saat dia membukanya, sang manajer telah ada di depannya dengan wajah kesal. Namun aura negatif Akashi kembali berhasil mengalihkan pandangan sang manajer dari sosok Furihata.

Di belakang sang chihuahua, berdiri sang singa dengan senyum kelewat lebar dan wajah seram. Sang manajer bergidik takut dibuatnya.

"Ma-masuklah Furihata, banyak pelanggan hari ini," ucap sang manajer yang kemudian segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Furihata.

Furihata berbalik dan membungkukan badannya. "Terima kasih su-sudah mengantarku Akashi," ucapnya.

Akashi tersenyum. Dapat dilihatnya semburat merah di pipi Furihata.

"Kau harus pulang denganku lagi besok," ucap Akashi seraya mengelus surai tanah Furihata.

Sang surai tanah melirik Akashi dan mengangguk.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku be-bekerja dulu," ucap Furihata. Dia berbalik dan berlari masuk menuju ruang ganti pegawai.

Akashi tertawa pelan dan mulai melangkah pergi. Di tengah lembayung senja rona bahagia terlukis di wajahnya. Sang emperor akan menunggu waktu pulang keesokan harinya. Pasti.

Dan begitulah, semua masalah di sekeliling Furihata terselesaikan, bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Jiaaahh.. haha /speechless/ kalimat terakhir itu Blanket ambil dari manga Madarame Hiro-sensei yang judulnya Kawaii Akuma.

Akashi rada OOC ya hehe.. sudahlah. Tahu kenapa saya kasih judul 'The Bodyguard'? karena Akashi mirip Bodyguard hahaha xD /digunting/

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Eh? A-Akashi? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku ingin memesan makanan Kouki."

"Ta-tapi ku kira Akashi su-sudah pulang."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan mengantarmu. Jika kubilang mengantar itu artinya mengantar hingga aku memastikan kau aman masuk ke dalam tempat apartemen mu."

"Huh?"


End file.
